A Tale of You and Me
by your.lip.balm
Summary: When Steve rescues a mysterious woman, he soon realizes that reality blurs at the edges and he will discover that myths long forgotten will reveal a secret the world no longer remembers. Will he believe? Can he accept the complex or deny the simple?


**Disclaimer: All names, places, etc. belong to their respective owners. All original characters belong to me.**

**A/N: An idea that I created from watching countless fantasy movies over time and of course from my favorite tv show at the moment, Hawaii Five-O. Enjoy.**

**001**

The scorching rays of the sun shone down upon the forested mountains, cloaking the trees and brush with a glimmering brightness. Exotic colors coated the surreal landscape with an array of earthy and vibrant hues that left the image of paradise imprinted in the mind. The sloping valleys amidst the rugged lowlands marked this particular part of the island as secluded and untouched by the general population. Within a copse of heavily sheltered growth amid clumps of shrubs and dense stands of trunks and leafy boughs was a pool of crystalline water. Steve stared into the depths of the pond with confusion and finally admitted to himself that he was definitely lost. Into this isolated grove he had stumbled, bewildered to discover that the map he had was unfortunately incorrect. His hazel eyes followed the surface of the rippling pond to a small waterfall that cascaded down from a high bluff. Frowning in puzzlement, he sighed and lowered his pack to the grassy bank. He was going to have to give Kamekona a scolding about his confounded map if he ever got out of this place. Unzipping a pocket on the pack, Steve pulled out a small rectangular GPS device. He knew it was a good idea to bring it along in case such a thing happened, and his instinct was always right.

He pushed the power button on the gadget and when the screen continued to show nothing, Steve swore and checked the batteries. He knew he had just replaced the damn things, but being prepared as he was, he pulled out extra batteries out of a side pocket in his bag and inserted them into the GPS. When a blank screen greeted him once more, he took a deep breath and shoved the thing back into the pack with frustration. Eight hundred dollars just went down the drain, he thought miserably to himself. That will be the last time he lets Danny pick out electronics for him. The guy was an excellent partner and loyal friend, but his knowledge of the modern age was so ancient that it made Steve think he was still living in the 80s. A soft splash of water suddenly interrupted his thoughts and he twisted his head toward the source of the sound. It came from somewhere near the waterfall and as he continued to peer relentlessly at it, he thought he saw a faint shadow behind the sheet of water that descended into the pool. Steve continued staring at it wondering if maybe it was a trick of the light.

Lilly held her breath, hoping that he did not see her. She eased slowly back into the niche carved into the side of the rock farther away from him, careful not to make a sound. With a graceful tug, her slender hand pulled her long tail and tucked the fin underneath. The long scales of shimmering pearl glittered against the gray of the stone, making it look like the dappled rays of the sun cast pinpricks of light against the rock. Swatting away her long, wavy, dark hair, Lilly watched in stunned silence as the man continued gazing her way.

When she had spotted him wandering into her haven, she had been momentarily astonished, not because he was a man, but because he was strikingly handsome. She had seen many men in her lifetime, but none as gorgeous as him. She knew that she should have returned to her secret sanctuary underneath the water, but something drew her to him like nothing ever did before. Her sisters would have chastised her, reproaching her stupidity and ill-conceived notions of wasteful dreams. She could already hear them, rattling on about how dangerous it was to mingle with humans and how she should spend her time doing better things like weaving rockweed for Mother. Lilly shed these inconsequential apprehensions aside and watched him with a keen curiosity. He was tall and fairly muscled, with a slim waist and broad shoulders. His russet hair was cut short in back and on the sides and left a bit long toward the top and front. The strands of brown gleamed underneath the brilliant sun upon a wide forehead and straight nose. Eyes of hazel hue blinked underneath long lashes and thin lips pressed together as he contemplated silently. Lilly glanced at his white t-shirt and loose button down top along with his cargo pants, but she kept returning her fascinated eyes back to his beautiful face, unable to look away for longer than a few seconds.

After a few minutes of ogling, he decided that what he saw was nothing and looked away to the towering trees across the water. Lilly gazed at him with admiration as he slipped his hand into his right side pants pocket and retrieved a metal object, which he glared at for some time, pushing random spots on the surface. She had seen these strange things before on unwary travelers that stumbled upon her pond. She have always wondered what they were, these small shiny items that humans spend so much time staring at. At times, she thought it amusing, when they would put it to their ears as if listening to something and then to make things even funnier, these humans would talk to themselves with these metal things pressed against the side of their heads. A small smile crept to her flushed lips as he did just as she thought. The sight of this wondrous man talking to himself was oddly satisfying to her and the more his voice drifted over, the more she desired to hear more of it.

Slowly, lowering herself into the awaiting waters, Lilly sank into the cool depths and swam toward the opposite bank. The fin at the end of her tail swished silently as she disappeared beneath. Cautiously, she edged closer staying underneath the surface. She knew that she could not be seen when underwater and as she stayed there so close to the brim, she could hear the muffled sound of his voice. The cool pond caressed her white skin enveloping her in its' aqueous womb. Unable to bear it, Lilly abandoned caution and emerged gently, the water dripping away from her hair and head. The melodious rhythm of his voice was so mesmerizing that she quelled with unknown emotion. Her hypnotic trance was short lived, because she had misjudged how close she was to him and knew within a few seconds that she had trespassed against her Mother's wishes. Lilly gazed at his stunning face as his eyes found hers.

The sound of Chin's voice was faraway as Steve gaped, astonished at the sight of this woman appearing from the water. One second he was describing to Chin his location and the next second, his eyes suddenly spotted her surfacing. His jaw went slack and his voice died away as he took in her long hair fanning around her shoulders, framing a pale oval face. Her eyes were the strangest color of blue-gray, so intense in their magnificence that it made Steve shiver with an odd excitement. Droplets of moisture clung to her long curved lashes as she blinked shyly. She had a small nose and delicate full lips that was a rosy pink. Light skin shone with an unnatural glow, as surprise filled her lovely face.

"Steve? Steve, are you there?" Chin's voice suddenly echoed loudly in his ear. He was lost for words at the moment and only managed a slurring of words that was obviously incoherent.

"Uh..I..Wh.."

"What?" Chin's voice came from the phone, this time more worried. This seemed to have shaken Steve out of his reverie and he cleared his throat.

"Hold on a second. There's a woman here," Steve said, his eyes still riveted on her.

"A woman? Where?"

"In the water," he said vaguely.

"Did she fall in?"

Steve ignored Chin's question and spoke to the girl who was watching him with interest.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" he asked gently as she smiled timidly. The effect of her grin was so tantalizing that he almost dropped his cell phone. Cursing his idiocy, he tried to remain calm, despite the tremendous effect of her presence on him. He told himself that he was a cop, he was trained to be calm in situations like these, but it wasn't every day that he came across a mystifying pond, which happens to appear a mysterious woman, who was unbelievably beautiful. Steve could just hear Danny laughing and teasing him now. The stone-cold fearless leader, brought down to his knees by the mere image of an innocent girl. He made a mental note to never mention this to Danny, although he highly doubted it.

"Come here, I'll help you out," Steve coaxed and gestured toward her after he set his phone down. She immediately shook her head, her long dark tresses floating in the water. Alarm shone on her exquisite face and for a second, he didn't mind the warmth that abruptly danced through him.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," he promised and smiled reassuringly. She contemplated him with those remarkable sapphire eyes and then parted her lips to speak.

"I cannot tread above the water," she said, and Steve gulped, reveling in the musical melody of her voice. His wonder instantly turned to concern as he shifted closer to the edge of the bank. She must be hurt if she can't come to the shore. Steve stretched out his hand toward her, his fingers reaching for a touch. She glanced at his proffered hand, unsure, and then brought her own pale arm from beneath the water. She raised her arm and then suddenly retrieved it back into the pool as fear once again clouded her lovely features.

"I won't hurt you. I promise," Steve replied and beckoned. She gazed at him with a calculating uncertainty and finally after many minutes of silent pondering, she offered her hand. Grabbing her outstretched fingers, Steve felt a tingling sensation as he clutched to her small hand.

The warmth from his touch made the already burning heat within her intensify, fueling the affection that had so taken her by surprise. Lilly had been hesitant, indecisive if she should make contact with him, knowing full well what she _should_ do and what she _felt_ like doing. In the end, she made the choice to follow her feelings, as frightening as they are, but now as she grasp his strong hand, she had swiftly forgotten the strict boundaries her Mother had preached to her sisters and her.

"Come, I'll hoist you up," the man said with kindness, his eyes two pools of multicolored shades. When he began pulling her from the water, Lilly began to panic. She had never gone onto the grassy bank before and her fear of what the man might think of her fish tail was enough to make her gasp in alarm. She was definitely a fool for letting her desires rule her. Lilly thrashed, trying to loosen his grip on her, but he was strong and so was his hold on her.

"I got you," he murmured with effort and heaved her from the pond. She could not shake him off and exasperated with defeat and stupidity, she let him set her down on the grass awaiting his cry of terror as he discovered her flapping fin. Instead she didn't hear him yell at all, he in fact hastily took off his button down top and wrapped her quickly within it. Lilly took her eyes off of his worried face and glanced down to her pearl white tail. She took an intake of breath in horror and stared down at her midsection. Where her fish tail used to be were two very human legs, as white as her skin and as real as they were. Confusion clouded her mind as she struggled to understand what just happened. She recalled her mother's words of caution: _Merfolk cannot survive on land. They shall perish like all creatures of water._ Lilly glared at her legs with shock and tentatively touched them with the tips of her fingers. They felt wet and warm against her touch.

"Are you alright? What's wrong," the man asked, as he saw her troubled expression.

"My...legs," Lilly whispered, in astonishment. He gazed at her protruding knees and without pause, he began massaging them with vigor. She blinked relishing his touch and still not quite discerning how she came to possess human legs in the first place.

"They are probably numb from you treading water," he simply said and gazed at her with glowing eyes of soft ember. "By the way, how _did_ you get into the water?" he asked, curious. Lilly didn't know what to say in response. She couldn't very well tell him that she was merfolk, in fact, she did not think he would believe her anyway. So, she said the only thing that she could think of.

"I don't know."

**©yourlipbalm 2011. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of yourlipbalm.**


End file.
